In magnetic head arm assemblies which are employed for radially accessing different data tracks on rotating magnetic disks many different forces may vary the spatial position of the head transducing gap relative to the data track that is being scanned. Heads experience undesirable radial and circumferential forces as well as yaw moments. Head loads are on the order of 15 grams or less. The effect of radial and circumferential forces that are applied to the head arm must be minimized and yaw should be eliminated. Additionally, resonance damping is highly desirable if it can be achieved while still allowing the necessary flexibility of movement for roll and pitch while realizing rigidity against radial, circumferential and yaw motions.
Prior attempts to solve these problems are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,641 and 4,167,765. to Watrous. Suspension assemblies have often been termed as winchester flexures and whitney suspension mechanisms.
In every suspension assembly, it is necessary to provide electrical connections between the reading and writing head and an actuator assembly. In making the electrical connection, the conductors and necessary insulation should not adversely effect the performance of the suspension assembly. Also, the point of connection between the suspension assembly and the head itself should be made to eliminate or minimize any bias effects due to stiffness of the electrical connection means. Patents such as Gordon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,280 and Poorman U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,279 are representative of prior solutions to electrical connection problems. Poorman, as an example, completely removes insulation from conductors in the area between the head and the suspension assembly.